


Projector

by ultharkitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vos wants something from Rewind. </p><p>This is set in a conjectural AU where Rewind was rescued by the DJD after the events with Overlord.</p><p>Contains mild spoilers for MTMTE, creepiness, and references to empurata. Written to an anon request on Tumblr for a dark Vos/Rewind fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projector

Leaning over Rewind like a turbofox over its pray, Vos hissed a sentence, the inflection rising towards the end. Rewind shuddered, frantically searching his databanks to be sure he'd translated it correctly. He felt sick, but he managed to croak a response. "No!"

" _Are you sure?_ " Vos pressed, and with each word his accent became easier to understand. " _You must be lonely. You must miss your conjunx dearly._ "

"Leave him out of this," Rewind snapped. He rolled on his side and transformed, bringing his limbs out of reach. Vos flickered his eyes and fingered Rewind's base, the slender cover which protected his connectors. 

" _We know all about your conjunx_ " he said. " _All the dirty things he did, the secret, terrible things. Needles in the night, all those thoughts dissolved like they had never been._ "

"I know!" Remind snapped in Neocybex. "I know, all right?"

" _But I'm just being friendly,_ " Vos sneered. " _Even though you reject my offer of comfort_." The fingering continued, and with it a tapping. " _You should let me in. I won't hurt you, I know your worth, little archivist._ "

That last part Rewind could easily believe, but the promise not to hurt him? He'd heard that before. 

Vos tilted his head, Rewind's reflection a dark blur in his mask. " _When we found you,_ " he said, " _all broken and torn, I thought you were lost. We let you keep that arm, did we not? We fixed your frame, and gave you fuel, and let you listen to Tarn sing Overlord to sleep._ " Vos unfurled a claw and wriggled it under the cover, so close to Rewind's connectors. " _Transform again, little archivist, and open to me._ "

Rewind resisted as long as he could, but the claw edged deeper, and eventually he couldn't stand it any more. He transformed with a cry, and flung himself as far from Vos as he could. In his small cabin on the _Peaceful Tyranny_ \- little more than a closet adjacent to Tarn's suite of rooms - this was not far. 

Vos caught him easily, lifted and cradled him. " _Let me in, little one, let me in_ ," he chanted as Rewind cringed. " _I won't steal from you. I just want answers. Answers only you can give. And we have been so good to you, why won't you help me? Do you feel no sense of reciprocity?_ "

"Put me down," Rewind said. "Please."

Vos gave him that curious head-tilted look, and lay him down on the narrow berth. " _And you will show me what I seek?_ "

Rewind shivered, glancing up a the arm on its shelf. The paint had faded, the hand hung limp. He vented deep, trying not to think of Chromedome out there somewhere, lost without him, alone with his demons. 

Vos sat on the berth, leaning over to disrupt Rewind's view. " _Will you?_ "

"I... all right," Rewind said. "All right, I'll do it. But no connection! I'll project... onto the wall."

Vos settled down, sitting far too close, and crossed his spindly legs. " _Very well_ ," he said.

Rewind rubbed his visor. "OK," he said. "What do you want to know?"

" _My predecessors,_ " Vos hissed. " _I want everything you know about those who wore this face before me._ " He brought his mask away a crack, and Rewind forced himself to look. It was nothing he hadn't seen before in classified files and the recordings he'd bought from Swindle. Vos pressed his mask back into place.

Rewind began the projection.


End file.
